masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Commander Shepard
"Sie sind mehr als ein Soldat, Sie sind ein Symbol" -Der Unbekannte- thumb|250px Lieutenant Commander Shepard ist der menschliche Protagonist der Mass Effect-Trilogie. Vorname, Geschlecht und Aussehen können während der Profilwiederherstellung angepasst werden. Man wählt außerdem aus jeweils drei möglichen Vorgeschichten und psychologischen Profilen je eins aus. Diese Wahl hat Einfluss auf den Spielverlauf. Alternativ zur kompletten Charaktergenerierung stehen für beide Geschlechter auch jeweils ein fertiger "Standard-Shepard" zur Auswahl. Beide sind Soldaten mit dem Profil "Von der Erde" und "Einziger Überlebender". Der männliche Protagonist heißt mit dem Vornamen John, der weibliche Jordan. In der englischen Original-Version wird die männliche Stimme von Shepard von Mark Meer vertont und die weibliche Stimme von Jennifer Hale. Da beide Sprecher Kanadier sind, besitzt Shepard in der englischen Version einen leicht kanadischen Akzent. [Deutsche Synchronsprecher?] Persönlicher Hintergrund Shepard wurde am 11. April 2154 geboren, ist mit 18 Jahren dem Allianz-Militär beigetreten und hat die Ausbildung des Allianz-Spezialeinheitenprogrammes N7 abgeschlossen. Alle nachfolgenden Fakten kann der Spieler bei der Profilerstellung selbst bestimmen. Zur Auswahl gibt es drei mögliche Vorgeschichten für die Kindheit und drei mögliche Vorgeschichten für die Zeit beim Allianz Militär; die Entscheidung, welche dieser Geschichten ihr wählt hat Auswirkungen darauf, wie andere Personen mit Shepard reden und wie sich eure Gesinnung entwickelt. 'Vorgeschichte' 'Raumfahrer' Beide Elternteile waren im Militär der Allianz tätig. Deine Kindheit verbrachtest du auf Schiffen und Stationen die von einem Punkt zum nächsten flogen, du warst nie länger als ein paar Jahre am selben Ort. Im Alter von 18 bist du in die Fußstapfen deiner Eltern getreten und bist zum Militär gegangen. :*Raumfahrer erhalten einen großen Bonus auf Vorbildlichkeitspunkte. :*Dies ist die einzige Vorgeschichte ohne Traumatisches Ereignis. :*Raumfahrer haben auch die Möglichkeit ein kurzes Gespräch mit Hannah Shepard, die Mutter des Helden, zu halten. 'Auf der Erde geboren' Du hattest eine harte Kindheit, in den Slums der Erde, am Rand der Gesellschaft hast du dein Dasein gefristet. In der Hoffnung, Gangkulturen und Armut zu entgehen hast du dich im Alter von 18 Jahren freiwillig gemeldet. :*Erdenkinder erhalten einen Bonus auf Abtrünnigkeitspunkte. :*Erdenkinder haben in Mass Effect einen speziellen Auftrag. Ein Mitglied der Gang, der Shepard angehörte, wird vor Chora`s Nest auf der Citadel auftauchen. Er wird Shepard fragen, ob er ihm helfen könne ein anderes Gangmitglied aus den Fängen eines Turianers zu befreien. 'Kolonist' Du wurdest auf Mindoir geboren, einer kleinen Kolonie in der Attika-Traverse. Du warst 16 als Sklavenhändler Mindoir ausgeplündert haben und deine Familie und Freunde getötet haben. Du wurdest von einer Allianztruppe gerettet die zufällig vorbei kam, ein paar Jahre später hast du dich zum Militär gemeldet. :*Kolonisten erhalten sowohl für Vorbildspunkte als auch für Abtrünnigkeitspunkte einen kleinen Bonus. :*Kolonisten haben ebenfalls eine besondere Aufgabe in Mass Effect 1. Wenn du die Anlagestelle deines Schiffes mit dem Fahrstuhl erreichst wirst du aufgefordert einen befreundeten Überlebenden von Mindoir, von den Sklavenhändlern die Mindoir angegriffen haben zu befreien. 'Psychologisches Profil' 'Einziger Überlebender' Während deines Dienstes, ging eine Mission furchtbar schief. Gefangen in einer Überlebensmission musstest du schlimmste physische Folter und psychologischen Stress überstehen. Alle anderen um dich herum sind gestorben, nur du hast überlebt. :*Einzige Überlebende haben den Angriff eines Dreschschlunds auf Akuze überlebt. :*Einzige Überlebende erhalten keinen Bonus auf Vorbildlichkeits- und Abtrünnigkeitspunkte und haben einen leichten Effekt auf die Mission: UNC: Toter Wissenschaftler. 'Kriegsheld' Früh in deiner Militärkarriere musstest du mit einem übermächtigen Gegner kämpfen. Du hast dein eigenes Leben riskiert um deine befreundeten Kameraden zu retten. Du wurdest dafür ausgezeichnet. :*Kriegshelden wurden auf Elysium von Batarianern angegriffen. :*Kriegshelden erhalten einen Bonus für Vorbildlichkeitspunkte. Dieser Hintergrund hat eine leichte Auswirkung auf die Mission UNC: Experimentelle Probe. 'Skrupellos' Während deiner Militärkarriere hattest du nur eine Regel gelernt: mach den Job zu Ende: Du wurdest als kalt und brutal bezeichnet. Deine Art hat deinen Kameraden Angst eingejagt. Aber immer, wenn Niederlage keine Option ist, kommt das Militär immer zuerst zu dir. :*Skrupellose Charaktere haben bewusst Teammitglieder in den Tod geschickt und haben, sich ergebende Batarianer auf Torfon getötet. :*Skrupellose bekommen einen Bonus auf Abtrünnigkeitspunkte und haben eine kleine Auswirkung auf die Geschichte, UNC: Major Kyle. 'Mass Effect' Zu beginn von Mass Effect ist Shepard auf der SSV Normandy als Executive Officer unter Commander Anderson stationiert. Nach den ersten Zusammentreffen mit Saren Arterius auf Eden Prime wird Shepard auf der Citadel zum ersten Menschlichen Spectre ernannt um Ermittlungen im Fall von Saren's Verrat aufzunehmen. Außerdem erhält Shepard das Oberkommando über die Normandy, so steigt er damit im Allianz Militär zum Commander auf. 'Mass Effect: Erlösung' Shepard wurde nach dem Kampf um die Citadel, mit seiner Crew auf die Jagd nach weiteren Gethwiderstand angesetzt. Die Normandy wurde daraufhin in einen Sektor geschickt, in dem bisher schon 3 Schiffe innerhalb eines Monats auf ungeklärte Weise verschwunden sind. Während der Untersuchung wird die Normandy von einem Unbekannten Schiff angegriffen und abgeschossen. Während der Großteil der Besatzung das Schiff verlassen kann, wird Shepard bei der Rettung Joker's von einer Explosion erfasst welche seinen Anzug beschädigte und ihn in die Atmosphäre eines Planeten katapultierte. Allerdings erstickte Shepard bevor er in die Atmosphäre gezogen wurde. Der Shadow Broker erwarb daraufhin die Leiche Shepards von den Blue Suns welche diese zuvor aus der Absturzstelle geborgen hatten. Zur selben Zeit wurde Liara T`Soni, die nach dem Angriff ebenfalls Shepard suchte, vom Unbekannten persönlich angeworben Shepards Leiche zu finden als Gegenleistung bot Cerberus die Wiederherstellung Shepards an. Andernfalls würde die Leiche vom Shadow Broker an die Kollektoren verkauft werden. Schließlich gelang es Liara mithilfe eines Drell namens Feron Shepard's Leiche vom Shadow Broker zu entwenden und Cerberus zu übergeben. [siehe Hauptartikel] 'Mass Effect 2' Cerberus hat das Unterfangen zur Wiederherstellung von Shepard, welches zwei Jahre gedauert hat, das Lazarus Projekt getauft. Shepard erwachte im Labor, als dieses angegriffen wurde. Shepard begann, mehr und mehr über das Lazarus Projekt zu erfahren, als er sich durch das Labor bewegte und begann zu verstehen, dass eine Person namens „der Unbekannte“ (der Leiter von Cerberus) viel Geld, Wissen und Mühen in dieses Projekt von Shepards Wiederherstellung gesteckt hat. Menschliche Kolonien verschwinden und während die Allianz und die Citadell dieses Problem ignorieren ist Cerberus die einzige Organisation, die sich dieses Problem annimmt. Shepard willigt ein, mit Cerberus zusammenzuarbeiten, um dieses Problem zu lösen. Wehrendessen sind die Gerüchte von Shepards „Überleben“ im Umlauf und werden mit gemischten Gefühlen aufgenommen. Einige glauben sogar Shepard könnte der sein, der mit den Kolonien etwas zu tun hat. 'Details über Shepards Charakter' Aus einigen Dialogen mit Jacob Taylor erfährt der Spieler, dass Shepard zum Teil ein Perfektionist ist und die Wahrheit liebt. Shepards Persönlichkeit ist, abhängig von der Spielweise, sehr verschieden. Er ist allerdings sehr humorvoll. Man sieht es vor allem in den Dialogen mit Miranda Lawson. Er kann allerdings auch recht schnell genervt sein. Mag er noch so humorvoll sein, so ist er bei Joker eher genervt, weil er dauernd seine Streitgespräche mit EDI regeln muss. Da hat der Spieler Auswahl ob er auf Jokers Seite, neutral oder nur EDI zustimmt was Joker aber dann immer verärgert. Nach dem Angriff der Kollektoren auf die Normandy zeigt Shepard allerdings Mitgefühl. 'Narben' Da Shepard unfertig aus dem „Schlaf“ geweckt wurde blieben noch Narben auf seinem Gesicht zurück. Im Spiel dienen sie als Veranschaulichung eurer Gesinnung. Solltet ihr viele gute Sachen tun werden die Narben zurück gehen. Solltet ihr dagegen viele Böse Taten begehen, werden die Narben wachsen. Und sogar eure Augen werden eine andere Farbe (nämlich rot) annehmen. Sobald ihr Zugang zum Techniklabor auf der Normandy habt schickt euch Doktor Chakwas eine Mail, in der sie euch erklärt, dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt die Narben vollkommen und dauerhaft zu heilen. Für 50,000 Platin könnt ihr euch die Narben dauerhaft entfernen und eure Entscheidungen haben keinen Einfluss mehr auf euer Gesicht. 'Mass Effect 3' ... 'Trivia' *In Mass Effect 1 war Shepard 29 Jahre alt. In Mass Effect 2 ist er somit 31 (wenn man nach seinem Geburtsdatum geht, da er aber in Mass Effect 2, zwei Jahre klinisch tot war, ist er körperlich sowie auch geistig immer noch 29) *Auch in der Science-Fiction-Reihe Stargate-Atlantis gibt es einen Soldaten namens John Sheppard. Er bekleidet jedoch einen anderen Dienstagrad als bei Mass Effect, nämlich Leutenant Colonel John Sheppard und sein Nachname wird mit dort zwei "p" geschrieben. *Alan Bartlett Shepard Jr. War die zweite Person und der erste Amerikaner im Weltall (5. Mai 1961). Er hat später Apollo 14 bedient und wurde im Jahre 1971 zum fünften Mann auf dem Mond. *In Werbung wird Shepard immer nur männlich dargestellt. *Die männliche Stimme von Shepard wird vertont von Mark Meer und die weibliche Stimme, von Jennifer Hale. (Beide beziehen sich auf die englische Sprachausgabe da beide Kanadier sind hat Shepard im Englischen einen leichten Kanadischen Akzent.) *Das Gesicht des männlichen Standard-Shepard, ist vom niederländischen Modell Mark Vanderloo. *Shepards weibliche Stimme im Englischen (Jennifer Hale) hat auch die Rolle von Bastilla Shan, in BioWare`s Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 1 und 2 übernommen. *Die vorgegebenen Namen von Shepard sind amerikanische Allerweltsnamen (John und Jane Doe) *Miranda zitiert mit Bezug auf Shepard den Satz: „dieses Feuer, das einen dazu bringt Ihnen selbst in die Hölle zu folgen.“ welcher in leicht abgewandelter Form bereits in Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic von Bastila Shan in Bezug auf den Protagonisten Revan gesprochen wird. *Shepard kann mit Jack darüber scherzen das er „technisch untot“ sei und somit ein Zombie. *Wenn Shepard die Mission Asari Diplomität im Vorgänger beendet hat, wird er in der Mission „Dossier: der Attentäter“ auf Nassana Dantius treffen, die es nicht glauben kann, dass Shepard lebt. Er/Sie fügt hinzu: „Ich bin besser geworden“, was eine Anspielung auf Monty Python und der Heilige Gral oder den Captain von Babylon 5, John Sheridan ist. *Commander Shepard taucht auch in anderen Electronic Arts Spielen auf. Zum Beispiel in My Sims: Sky Heroes. *Den Effekt, der Narben, auf schlechte Taten, ist ebenfalls gleichzusetzen mit den Auswirkungen der dunklen Seite der Macht aus Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic. *Wer das Spiel Dragon Age : Origins kaufte bekamm als Extra die Drachen Rüstung, welche auch in Mass Effect 2 freigeschaltet wird und getragen werden kann en:Commander Shepard !! !2 Kategorie:Squad Kategorie:Mass Effect 1 Kategorie:Mass Effect 2 Kategorie:Mass Effect 3 Kategorie:Commander Shepard Kategorie:Spectres